


Oh my...

by Pastel_Dreams



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M, Makeouts, Other Background Characters - Freeform, kaede and maki are in the background lol, no boning here but maybe next time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Dreams/pseuds/Pastel_Dreams
Summary: That feel when you and your best friend have romantic tension but you're both bad with feelings....I can't write summaries lmao





	Oh my...

**Author's Note:**

> i've never writen a fanfic, can u tell?

"What? So not fair!"

Tenko folded her arms as both Himiko and Shuichi look at the scene with concern.

"It's yours and Saihara-kun's turn to clean the classroom! Stop being such a degenerate and just accept it." The aikido master bit back.

Kaito glared at her. "But me and Saihara were going to head to the arcade after class! Can't you and Yumero do it for us this one time?" He pleaded.

"No way! Me and Yumero-san were going to go get tea, so no dice." She turned her attention back to the magician. "C'mon Yumero-san! Let's leave these lazy boys and get going!"

Himiko nodded and gave a sympathetic look towards Shuichi before following the taller girl out the classroom. Kaito groaned and bowed his head in frustration. "There goes our plans...."

The astronaut noticed Kaede and Tsumugi still packing up, and he gave them both a small wave.

"Hey Akamatsu! Shirogane! Think you guys can help us clean up the classroom?" Giving them a hopeful grin. But to his dismay, they gave him pity smiles.

"Sorry Momota-kun, I promised to helped Gonta study for our english test today." Tsumugi explained.

"Yeah, and I promised to meet up with Harukawa-chan at the cafe right after class." Kaede slipped her backpack on and gave them a grin. "But if you boys work hard, I'm sure you'll get it done quickly! I believe in you." She turned and left with Tsumugi trailing behind her.

Kaito huffed. _Traitors...._

Shuichi gave a small smile. "Don't worry Momota-kun, I'm sure we'll be able to get it done fast. Let's get started!"

 

 

Of course as they were cleaning, Kaito complained and Shuichi did his best to movitate his friend. The faster they clean, the sooner they can go to the arcade. That seemed to get the astronaut moving. They cleaned the windows and made sure the trash in the classroom was taken out. All they had left to clean was the board, desks, and floor.

Kaito was busy cleaning the erasers from the board when he noticed Shuichi getting started with sweeping. "You need help bro?"

"Ah no, I'm fine." The detective reassured.

As he swept, Kaito came up with a mischievous action. He slowly went behind his friend as he was distracted with the dust pan, and raised his arm holding the eraser. He swung his arm down hard, slapping the detective's butt with the eraser, leaving a mark of chalk on his pants.

Shuichi yelped at the sudden action and turned to his assailant. Kaito was laughing up a storm as Shuichi held his bottom.

"M-M-Momota-kun! What was that for?!" His face cherry red. 

"S-Sorry man! Your scream was really funny!" The astronaut couldn't stop his giggling and Shuichi's face wasn't helping at all. His friend lifted the broom in his hand.

"An eye for an eye then."

Kaito immediately sobered up and backed away. "H-Hey wait! That's not fair, you have a longer range weapon!"

"War isn't fair, _bro_." Shuichi gave chase as the purple haired man sprint off, running around the classroom like a couple of kids in kindergarden. The two giggling all the while. Kaito becoming Shuichi's friend was the best thing to ever happen to him, he was the perfect constrast to his personality and never failed to brighten his day up. It's times like these, he's reminded of how lucky he is.

Eventually the detective caught up and the two wrestled for the broom. Kaito being the strongest of the two, easily knocked the broom to the side. To prevent Shuichi from running after it, he enveloped him in a bear hug. The smaller of the two squirmed in his grasp, tapping his friend's arm rapidly.

"Okay! I give! I give! Cheater..." Shuichi said in between giggles. Kaito loosened his grip, still keeping the detective close as they tried to catch their breath.

Shuichi became aware how close they were.

He stared up at Kaito, who cheeks were red and his lips parted as he slowly caught his breath. The atmosphere changed in an instant. It was no secret to himself that he had feelings for his friend, though he mostly just ignored it and didn't want to risk ruining their friendship. But.... maybe this is his chance.

"Momota-kun..." Shuichi forced himself to maintain eye contact, afraid that if he looked away, the moment would be gone.

The astronaut's hands moved to rest on the detective's waist. "Saihara..." He sounded breathless.

Shuichi isn't sure who leans in first, but in an instant, their lips met.

 

His mind is racing, and his thoughts come at him in a rush.

He was kissing Kaito Momota. His friend and crush. He kissed Kaito.... and he's kissing back.

Shuichi tangled his fingers in his friend's hair as their kissing continues. Kaito's lips are softer than he expected, and warmer too. It's as though he'd come into contact with the sun itself, his lips tingling with electricity.

He feels Kaito's grip tighten on his waist, pulling him closer as their lip lock becomes more frantic. The detective can feel himself becoming more hot. Kaito makes a bold move and with a swipe of his tongue, Shuichi opens his mouth and let's him in.

It's almost as if that one kiss broke down a dam.

Kaito pretty much dominates the kiss as he begins to explore the inside of the detective's mouth, leaving Shuichi dizzy and breathless. The detective moves his hands from the astronaut's hair to his shoulders and clutched them tightly.

Kissing Kaito like this.... as the sun sets in a classroom where they could be caught at anytime... was kind of exciting.

They both pulled back to catch their breath, panting as they look at each other.

"M-Momota..." Shuichi felt at a loss for words. What are you suppose to say after you and your best friend make out?

He didnt have the chance to think of anything else, as Kaito lifted his friend up and placed him on one of the classroom desks.

"W-What are you doing?" Shuichi said, surprised at the sudden action.

Instead of answering, the astronaut merely pressed his lips against his once more. Although it was shorter, it still held the same passion as the previous one.

Kaito pulled back to look at Shuichi, with a look the detective felt his stomach do flips over, before ducking towards his neck.

He traced the other boy's neck with his lips before flicking his tongue out to taste his skin. The smaller gasped at the feeling, which encouraged Kaito to nibble at the spot.

This.... wasn't what he expected.

Shuichi quickly learned that his neck was sensitive and squirmed in the astronaut's arms. At this point, Shuichi is sure he'd experience a heat stroke at this rate.

" _Kaito_...." He said breathlessly. Kaito contnued to suck and bite on the area exposed above his collar, while the detective decided to slip his hands undernearth his friend's purple coat and dragged his nails along his back. His nerves were hyperaware of how intimate this situation was.... how intimate he was being wtih _Kaito_.

"Shuichi...." The astronaut's breath hitting his neck and Shuichi let out a soft moan.

After a minute, he pulled away from the detective's neck. He saw the red mark and felt a strange sense of satisfaction, then he turned his attention towards his friend. Kaito cupped his cheek and Shuichi's gaze was heavy and full of fondness that it sort of took Kaito breath away even more.

He brought the detective face closer.

They continue with their lip locking, Shuichi kissing him with increasing urgency. He's never been kissed before. He can feel Kaito's hot breath and their hands began to roam. Lost in their own world, they failed to hear the classroom door slide open.

"Hey I forgot my music shhhh...Oh!" At the sound of a third party, the two boys quickly separated. Shuichi sliding off the desk.

Kaede Akamatsu stared at her friends with wide eyes, both looking like deers caught in headlights.

"A-Akamatsu-san! It's n-not what it looks like!" Shuichi tried his best to lie, but Kaede was clearly not conivnced, already taking note of the hickey on his neck. She nervously laughed.

"N-No no! Don't mind me! I was....uh... just getting my music sheet from my desk!" She explained as she sped walk towards her seat, quickly obtaining the piece of paper.

"Well see you two tomorrow!" The pianist awkwardly chuckled and went out the back door, practically slamming it. 

Leaving the two boys alone.....

...

.....

_WELP_

Shuichi couldn't meet his friend's eyes, feeling beat red and embarrassed. What are you suppose to do after having a heated makeout session with your bro?

It didn't help that Kaito wasn't saying anything. It left Shuichi feeling self conscious as anxiety began to bubble up.

_I screwed up. This is exactly what I was afraid of, now it's gonna be weird between us. Now he's not gonna wanna be friends anymore and it's my fault...._

Caught up in his own thoughts, he jumped at the touch of Kaito's hand resting on his shoulder. His friend making him face his direction.

"S-Shuichi..." Kaito's gaze was intense as he did his best to maintain eye contact. It made the detective feel a little better, seeing the great luminary of the stars blush wildly.

"Um I....Well.." He took a deep breath. "W-Will you be my boyfriend?!" He practically shouted.

Shuichi's heart beat fluttered at the words. _Me? He wants me to actually be his boyfriend?_ He couldn't help but grin.

"I-I mean... it's cool if you don't wanna, I mean I don't wanna force yo-"

"No! I-I mean I..." Shuichi inhaled... and exhaled.

"I.... would like that yes. We..." He took ahold of the astronaut's hand. "We can take it slow... If you want." He blushed more at the feeling of Kaito squeezing his hand.

"Yeah!" Kaito gave him his signature smile and Shuichi squeezed back, giving him a shy grin.

 

....

 

"Harukawa-chan! You won't believe what I saw!" Kaede shouted at her phone.

"Akamatsu-san? What happened? Are you on your way now? Because we were suppose to meet 10 minutes ago." Maki said, not trying to hide her disappointment. She already ordered her coffee and a chocolate muffin while waiting for the pianist.

"Yes I'm on my way! But guess what!" The preppy girl bounced in her step. 

"Whatever it is, can't it wait?" 

"It involves Momota-kun and Saihara-kun though!" ....Maki went quiet, Kaede was kinda worried she'd hung up until....

"Hurry up and get over here. I want details."

**Author's Note:**

> uuuuhh i'm not good with endings, but I love saimota so much
> 
> also u bet Kaede teased Shuichi for his hickey the next day


End file.
